Meng Hao/Equipments
Items * ** Spirit Stones (fluctuates) - Uses to fuel the duplication of the Copper Mirror. ** Immortal Jade - After Meng Hao made it out into the starry sky he started getting another form of currency. Conversion Rate: 1 Immortal Jade = 10,000 Spirit Stones. **'Demon Hearts' (fluctuates) - Uses to trade for spirit stones when he's within the Milky Way Sea. * Bronze Lamp - Meng Hao got this lamp in Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple on South Heaven. At the time, it allowed him to form immortal meridians even before he became an Immortal. While lying near-death in the Vast Expanse, Meng Hao used the a daoist magic which allowed him to absorb the bronze lamp into himself after he detonated all of his other lamps. This lamp once belong to Patriarch Vast Expanse, the first Daosource Realm cultivator. After Meng Hao o extinguished the Bronze Lamp it disintegrated into ash. * Eyeless Larva - Unbreakable thread is used as a shield or to bind ones soul to the body, essentially stopping the soul from leaving the body. Fused with Meng Hao's Eternal Stratum * Gourd of Alcohol Sword Qi - Received from Han Shan; Later, after freeing Han Shan, Meng Hao returned it to him. * Bronze War Chariot - Needs immortal qi in order for it to work. * Lightning Flag - Attracts lightning and was gained by Patriarch Reliance. * Heavenly Champion Immortal Ax - Was bestowed to Meng Hao for killing Hai Dongqing in the Windswept Realm Weapons * Copper Mirror (Battle Armor / Battle Weapon) - In its Copper Mirror form it can duplicate any item as long as there is enough spirit stones. After Lord Fifth sacrificed himself for Meng Hao, Meng Hao learned that he needed to acquire all eight mirror shards in order to be able to call back the Copper Mirror. After acquiring all eight shards Meng Hao was able to use its true form, the Battle Armor. In its Battle Armor form it takes the shape of armor that covers Meng Hao's entire body. *'Lightning Cauldron' - Received from the Blessed Land of the Black Sieve Sect. It has various techniques of which Meng Hao uses Form Displacement Transposition (allows him to switch places with anyone in line of sight) the most. It was later refined by Greed, which allows the user to pass through stationary objects such as walls. It is unknown whether one can pass through spells or moving objects. *'Demon Weapon Lonelytomb' - Belonged to the Third Generation Demon Sealer Lord Li. Meng Hao got it from the mirror depicting the ancient battlefield in the Demon Immortal Sect. Meng Hao used it during his fight with Lord White. * [[Immortal Murdering Sword|'Immortal Murdering Swords']] (x4) - (Three originals and one duplicated using the copper mirror). Capable of killing immortals; not much information is given about the process. They were sealed when Meng Hao acquired them and were unsealed to a certain extent by Greed. They were never mentioned again after that point. * Wooden Time Sword (x1) - Is sentient. Has at least 100,000 years of time. Somehow ended up as the legacy treasure of the Solitary Sword Sect, but its time powers were sealed in the process. Meng Hao got it back during the Southern Domain Civil War '''and gave it to his second true self.' * 'Wooden Time Sword' (x100) - All have ten sixty-year cycles each. All were self-detonated by Meng Hao during his battle with the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. They were never mentioned again after that point. * 'Time Sword Tip' (x1) - Has 30,000 years of time. There were 10 copies of which 9 were self-detonated by Meng Hao during his battle with the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch. Later, Meng Hao made nine more copies, which were once again self-detonated by Meng Hao during the Southern Domain civil war. They were never mentioned again after that point. * '''Flag of Three Streamers' - Used on multiple occasions to bind an opponent and was gained from the Ancient Temple of Doom after Meng Hao inherited the Blood Immortal's legacy. It was called Mountain and Sea Emperor’s Banner by Ji Nineteen. * World Tree Spear - Meng Hao obtained it from the Warrior's Pavilion after creating Paragon magic in the creation stage of the Ancient Road Trial by fire. It was later refined by Greed, which allowed the spear to unleash its full potential, making it tenfold more powerful. Greed believes it came from the Immortal God Continent, his home-realm. It was later referred to as the Dragon Spear. It was destroyed during Meng Hao's battle with Lord White. * Immortal Sword - Received from Han Shan. Blood Clones * Ji Clan Blood Clone - The more blood that it absorbs the more consciousnesses it has and the chance that it could rebel, making Meng Hao hesitant on bring it out. He upgraded it until the Blood Spirit level. ** Ji Hongdong - Quasi-Array member, bloodline not as pure. ** Ji Nineteen - Captured by Meng Hao after he tried to annihilate his Karma. ** Mysterious Ancestor - Has a incredibly pure bloodline that should be impossible to have. Category:Equipment